Comrades
by Tiraye
Summary: Formerly 'Long Patrol Warriors.' The tale of a young Galloper and his adventures with the Long Patrol. R&R please!
1. Rapidly

Part One: Rapidly  
  
Salamandastron was at its miserable and sorrowful times. Vermin were scurrying the land, especially the parts around Salamandastron, all looking for someplace to rule and take over. Lord Winterele had sent thousands of hares out of his mountains in groups, making them report back to him when vermin were spotted heading towards Salamandastron. Major Embaril Burine Rinteran's Long Patrol was constantly sent out to scour the land for vermin who were heading their way. Galloper Diltherwhirl, mostly called Whirl unless one of the officers was tremendously mad at him, stood on the beach of Salamandastron, shivering as the cool wind blow past him, but enjoying every last bit of the fresh air. Whirl was one of the nine hares of Major Embaril's Long Patrol. He was a carefree sort of creature, and was quite popular among the other hares. Facing the sea, the hare scoured around the horizon, looking for any ship that looked somewhat like a vermin craft. Finding nothing, the Galloper crossed his arms in boredom and paced around the beach, extremely bored.  
  
"Sarge Winsah jus' has to put me up fer vermin ship sightin' duty, wot! 'Tain't me fault that I said I wanted some fresh air and that I was bored inside. I'm more bored out of the blinkin' mountain anyway. Now I have to stay out here in the jolly cold, freezin' me bally bobtail off an'-"  
  
"Whirl! I've brought your vittles for you!"  
  
Whirl stopped his pacing to see a young female hare run down to him with a basket with what he guessed to be the food.  
  
"Flimipaw! Jus' in time, wot! Me bally stomach was jus' talkin' to me blinkin' brain about how hungry it was. Thankee extremely!"  
  
Flimipaw smiled warmly as she handed the Galloper the basket.  
  
"Not much; just a bit I collected from Heran's kitchen. I got redcurrant pie for you too. I know that's your favorite."  
  
As Whirl dug into the basket and everything he found inside it, Flimipaw told him the news she had collected from the mountain. The haremaid was like his personal assistant, and told him of everything that he needed to know.  
  
"Embaril is taking us out again to looked for vermin. Lord Winterele is getting really worked up. He thinks that something bad is going to happen really soon, and he wants us to be prepared for battle. So we're leaving tomorrow with Embaril to look around. The same hares are coming: Lieutenant Frillin, strangest and most comical hare in the officer mess, Sergeant Winsah, famous for his hard bark, the admired Captain Imerilane, known for her perilous blade and skill, and also her stunning beauty of course, Blackstarr, or 'Shadow of Salamandastron,' whichever you want to call him, Dart, the Long Patrol spy expertise, Cramber, healer and extraordinaire when it comes to preparing food, and of course, we're going too. Oh, and news on your sister, Alderrain. She's still away; they say that she'll be back in a season or two. Sorry about that."  
  
Whirl sighed wistfully at the thought of his favorite sister as he munched on a scone, murmuring around it, "Good old Rain."  
  
Flimipaw giggled as she stuck her paw into the basket and pulled out a beaker of strawberry cordial, along with two flasks. Pouring some for the both of them, she asked, "Did you see anything?"  
  
The hare grinned his thanks as he grabbed his flask and drained it in a few gulps.  
  
"Nah, m'gel, nothin' yet. How's me family? Missin' me, even iffen I've jus' been out here fer a while, freezin' to my grave?"  
  
"Think they're a bit glad your away; now they can get a bit of peace. Don't worry, they'll miss you when we're away with the Major hunting vermin."  
  
Whirl winked at the haremaid, then shivered as a cold gust of wind blew past.  
  
"Think you should go in, old gel. It's startin' to get colder. Go on, an' if the Sarge ever considers lettin' me inside, send him my regards, wot!"  
  
Flimipaw skipped off towards Salamandastron with the empty basket, then at the gate, turned around and gave him a cheerful wave.  
  
**  
  
Captain Imerilane twirled her dirk around absently as her head shot around, scanning her surroundings. Dart had to scoot out of the way to avoid being hit.  
  
"I say, marm, if yer goin' to twirl, please do so away from me, eh, wot!"  
  
Ignoring the spy, the officer continued spinning her blade, shaking her head.  
  
"Where 'as Whirl gone to? We should 'ave set off by now. The rascal, jus' wait till 'e gets here; I'll give 'im a piece o' me mind!"  
  
Frillin strolled over in his usual cheery manner, winking at Imerilane roguishly.  
  
"Don't want that to happen, wot! Oh, the chap'll be so scared, havin' the captain go a'ter him an' whatnot. 'Please, oh beautiful, perilous captain,' he'll say. 'Please spare a poor hare like me! Y'wouldn't actually hurt a Galloper would you, wot?' Hahaha!"  
  
The 'beautiful, perilous captain' gave the Lieutenant a playful shove, sending him sprawling onto the floor. Dart suppressed his laughter by coughing quite loudly -though there were faint hints of giggles in between the coughs- as Imerilane pointed the tip of her dirk at Frillin's neck, grinning mischievously.  
  
"Y'seem to know what 'e'll say t'me for me t'spare 'im, but what about you, eh?"  
  
The irrepressible Lieutenant gulped and wailed out, "Oh please, dear captain, spare a gallant officer like meself so later on I kin dump water on yore fair head, wot!"  
  
The captain suppressed a chuckle and made a move to pounce on the laughing officer when Embaril Burine Rinteran marched in. He stared at Dart, who's coughs died off slowly as he saw the Major, Lieutenant Frillin, who waved from his position on the floor, and Captain Imerilane, who saluted with her dirk in true Salamandastron military fashion, inching slowly away from Frillin as if she hadn't done anything. The Major shook his head in puzzlement and continued marching forward, calling for Whirl. The hares in his Patrol had always confused him at times.  
  
Sighing with relief, Imerilane left the scene to chat with the Sergeant Winsah, and Dart stopped coughing -though he was still giggling- and joined Cramber. Frillin jumped up and started dusting himself off, a strange smile upon his face.  
  
Whirl came bouncing up, Major Embaril and Flimipaw behind him. Giving the captain and large grin, he saluted Sergeant Winsah in an awkward manner.  
  
"Hullo, Sarge, fine mornin' ain't it, wot? Say, about yesterday when I was on lookout, d'y'mind iffen I don't e'er do that job agin?"  
  
Winsah's face hardened suddenly as he turned away from Imerilane and roared out to the hapless hare.  
  
"Y'll be on lookout when I say y'will, y'll march when I say y'do, an' y'll fight when I say y'fight! So stand straight, y'pickled toadwolloper, chin up, whiskers stiff an' ears alert. Let m'find y'slackin' off agin, or e'en thinkin' bout it, an' y'll be findin' y'self in the back o' the line, haulin' all our bags! Now march away from us two officers an' join the other young'uns in their mischievous play. That's an order!"  
  
The galloper slouched off, muttering to himself moodily.  
  
"I say, bit too much fer a measly Galloper like me, wot! Whoe'er promoted the old chap should un-promote him, or somethin' like-"  
  
"Back straight, good posture, y'liddle sloshin' good fer nothin' blighter! Now.march!"  
  
Following the sergeant's orders, Whirl sighed in wonderment as he headed towards Dart, Cramber, and Flimipaw.  
  
"I say, the Sarge mus' have eyes'n'ears on the back o' his head!"  
  
Major Embaril looked around the small group of hares, trying to see if he was missing anybody. "Imerilane, Winsah, Dart, Cramber, Whirl, Flimipaw.where's Frillin? Oh, there he is. So counting meself, that's eight.we have nine in total. Where's Blackstarr?"  
  
The Major looked around calmly; he was used to missing Blackstarr. The 'shadow' was pretty hard to find when he was camouflaged, and the only time you could see him was when he wanted you to. "Blackstarr, sah, come out o' hidin' this instant, please. We're on a tight schedule, the lud's expectin' us to be out by noon. Blackstarr!"  
  
A roguish looking, light brown furred hare appeared right in front of Embaril, his nose just a few inches away from the Major's.  
  
"No need to shout, sah, I'm right here."  
  
Although he had had Blackstarr in his Patrol for many seasons, the approach of surprise always seemed to shock Embaril. The major jumped in astonishment as the 'Shadow of Salamandastron' stared at him unblinkingly, showing no expression. Inwardly, he was grinning. Catching the major off guard was always interesting to see.  
  
"Blackstarr, please avoid doin' that next time!"  
  
The Captain and Sergeant marched up to the Major and both saluted swiftly.  
  
"Well then, major, shall we be settin' out now?"  
  
Embaril nodded at Imerilane, a slight smile hovering around his lips.  
  
"Yes.why don't you get them marchin' in true military form, Sergeant."  
  
Winking swiftly, Winsah turned to the other six hares and started shouting like a true Drill Sergeant of Salamandastron, roaring out fiercely.  
  
"Well now, m'lucky walloping buckoes, into a straight line, pick 'em lazy footpaws up, march! Hup two three, stand straight t'attention, lookin' directly in front o' yerself. Head straight Whirl, don't see how the ground could be so interestin'! Cramber, left right left right, not the flippin' way around. Get it correct, laddie buck, else yore poor paws'll ne'er 'member wot it feels to be restin'! Come on now, y'sluggish lot, march an' show them that yore from Salamandastron!"  
  
**  
  
Dart giggled softly as Imerilane shot Frillin another sharp look as he continued singing his own silly little ditty called, 'Rapidly' that he had make up for the occasion.  
  
"An' the rain rains rapidly, as it rains so rapidly. An' it soaks me down so rapidly, That I'm soaked very rapidly. An' I marched so rapidly, As the sergeant barked rapidly. An' so I sang so rapidly, The captain glared at me rapidly. An' so now I must rapidly Finish my-"  
  
The boisterous Lieutenant shut up quickly as the Captain growled at him softly, her paw straying deadly close to her dirk. But Frillin's song related extremely to their conditions. The rain was pouring very hard, and the Long Patrol was soaked to the bone. Whirl turned to the Sergeant as he queried him.  
  
"Must we keep marchin' on like this in this bloomin' weather, Sarge? Kin't see a thing in this blinkin' rain, wot!"  
  
Winsah shrugged, keeping up his strong, steady pace.  
  
"That, m'laddie buck, is a question fer the Major. Soaked right through th'fur, all o' us, Frillin's at 'is confounded singin', an' th'good Cap'n looks like she's got the right mind to pounce on 'im!"  
  
The Sergeant shook his head and sighed, wiping rain water out of his face.  
  
"Aye, bucko, 'tis a gloomy day, ain't it? Well, cheer up, the sun'll 'ave to shine some day, eh?" Whirl nodded in a depressing manner, trying to keep up with Winsah's fast stride.  
  
"Righto, Sarge, 'cept I'm 'fraid that the day when the sun comes out ain't goin' to be sometime soon. Still, like y'always say, chin up, whiskers stiff an' ears alert. Slackin' off causes bag haulin', wot, so follow the officers' commands an' y'won't find yerself with pickled paws from marching thousands o' leagues, eh. Show them we're real Long Patrol Warriors, eh, wot!"  
  
Sergeant Winsah smiled and ruffled the Galloper's ears fondly.  
  
"Aye, yer learnin', young sir!"  
  
**  
  
The rain continued to pour down on the Long Patrol as they trekked through the mud. Galloper Whirl shuddered as he pulled his cloak closer to his soaked body, pushing against the harsh winds. Through weak eyes, the hare looked around. The officers had managed to keep up their strong stride, helping the others ever so often. Cramber, the Long Patrol healer, had slipped upon a rock, spraining his ankle. Frillin was supporting the hare, and the two made their way through the rain with quite a lot of difficulty. Flimipaw had help from the saturnine Imerilane, who was sustaining both she and Dart. Blackstarr was up in the front with the Major, both looking considerably battered. Whirl himself had the help of Sergeant Winsah, who although was quite strict, had a kind heart. Supported by the Sergeant, Whirl fought against the strong blasts of wind and rain to get to the Major's side.  
  
"I say, m-major sah, can't we j-jus'.stop f-fer a rest?"  
  
The Major shook his head sadly, blowing large raindrops from his eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid we can't, m'lad. Even if we stop and break camp, that doesn't mean the rain'll stop. Damage our equipment, it will. So keep going, young 'un. Don't have to go fast, slow if you want to. But don't stop, stop and you'll have a greater chance of being battered unconscious. Chin up, Whirl, still hope. By the seasons of Salamandastron, never seen so much rain in my life!"  
  
The Galloper nodded, forcing a small smile onto his face.  
  
"Aye, when I said I liked Rain, I ne'er meant this kind o' rain, wot!"  
  
Major Embaril cracked a small smile, turning to Blackstarr.  
  
"Everything there and accounted for, sah?"  
  
The camouflage expert winking from behind the bag he was carrying; he was probably the one least affected by the rain. If anything, he seemed enjoy it. Blowing water from his eyes, he replied, "Aye sah, e'erything together, least y'count the vittles that Frillin stole an' scoffed when th'sun was still up! Haha, the blighter, always hungry, eh Major?"  
  
From the back of the line, a mock stern voice called out, "I heard that, you young rip! Jus' wait'll this rain calms down, I'll get you fer that then, wot!"  
  
There were multiple chuckles from the Long Patrol, including a giggle that couldn't be mistaken as anybeast else's but Dart's. Imerilane nodded at Blackstarr respectfully, turned to Dart and Flimipaw, and winked.  
  
"Aye, that un's smart, no doubt 'bout it!"  
  
"I say, Immi old gel, whazzat supposed to mean?"  
  
"Call me Immi agin an' I'll personally cut yore ears off an' bake 'em in me next supper!"  
  
As the banter continued, the skies began to clear up, and the rain began to slow.  
  
**  
  
Deep in the shadows, amid the pouring rain, was a rat. Watching the soaked group of hares with shifty yellow eyes, he sat in the rain, ignoring all the downpour around him. Rising up to his muddied footpaws, he gave the patrol one last glance before slinking off to his squad. 


	2. Ambush

Part Two: Ambush  
  
"By my auntie's bonnet, 'tis stopped rainin', chaps!"  
  
These words made the Long Patrol look up at the sky immediately, previously glum faces bright with cheer.  
  
"So it has! Well spotted, Frillin!"  
  
"Compliment 'im? By all means, Major, y'kin berate an' chide 'im all y'want, but compliment? Ah well, the sun's come out anyway, eh, Dart?"  
  
"Seasons o' Salamandastron, Cap'n, all hail the sun, wot!"  
  
"Whoopee!"  
  
Whirl hurled himself down the steep him, enjoying the damp but soft grass after a long, tiring march. After he stopped rolling around, he busied himself in hugging the grass and praising the sun. "Oh sweet sun, I'll ne'er take you fer granted agin! Hail the bright, burnin' sun, chaps an' chapesses, dun e'er be hidden by them nasty, rain- filled clouds agin!"  
  
Captain Imerilane clapped a paw to her mouth to prevent from laughing out loud as she watched Whirl and his curious actions. The young hare had begun doing cartwheels, hooting loudly. Winsah smiled as he joined the captain, a tight smile upon his face. Imerilane turned to the sergeant to speak to him.  
  
"Look at the rascal, rollin' about like a mole that's been unner water fer so long an' 'as finally seen land. Well, technically, we are, somewhat, but y'know wot I mean."  
  
Sergeant Winsah nodded in agreement, eyeing the young recruit as he began doing flips and rolls in the grass.  
  
"Aye, look at 'im go! Sort o' makes you wish that y'weren't a respected offisah so y'could join 'im, eh?"  
  
Imerilane agreed instantly, smirking as Dart ran down and joined the Galloper on the grass, contributing his own share of tosses and twirls.  
  
"Yes, Sar'nt, I sometimes miss those days of young!"  
  
Dart whooped loudly as he did a semi-cartwheel, landing on his back instead of his footpaws. He waved to the officers from his position on the ground, grinning wildly.  
  
"I say, chaps, y'sure are missin' some fun, wot! Praise the bally sun! Haha!"  
  
The irrepressible hare immediately dodged out of the way when Flimipaw went catapulting down the hill, shouting and whooping.  
  
"Woohoo!"  
  
Lieutenant Frillin grinned cheerfully and did a skip run down the hill, calling out behind his shoulder, "If'n y' can't beat 'em, join 'em!"  
  
**  
  
Soon, almost all the recruits of the Long Patrol were on the hill, rolling about. Cramber had joined them amid his injured footpaw, and was rolling about as if with no care in the world, but still careful enough to make sure nothing happened to his footpaw. Even the Major was attempting a small caper, but he mostly just sat back and watched. Now only Blackstarr and Captain Imerilane were left. The Captain had never joined them to begin with, and the camouflage expert had joined her on the top of the hill for a short rest.  
  
"Whew, rollin' about sure does take the life outa yer, eh, Cap'n!"  
  
Imerilane nodded absently, her eyes darting around restlessly, paw near her dirk in case of an emergency. Amid the hoots and shouts of the other patrollers, it was considerably quiet, and that bothered the captain. A lot.  
  
"Hmm? Oh, er, yes, of course it does, Blackstarr."  
  
Blackstarr raised an eyebrow. His curiosity always did get the better of him. "Wot is it, marm? Some botherin' ye?"  
  
The captain turned to Blackstarr and nodded, keeping her voice low.  
  
"Blackstarr, I 'ave a bad feelin' 'bout this. Out in the open, we 'ave a terrible chance of bein' attacked. Mindless rabble they are, rolling 'bout with no attentiveness on what could 'appen. Gets me nervous jus' thinkin' 'bout it."  
  
The camouflage expert chortled slightly at the idea of Imerilane being nervous. The captain made quite a perilous figured, and it was hard imagining her being nervous about anything.  
  
"Dun worry, Cap'n. Here, I'll go down there an' tell 'em yore thoughts. Like th'ole sayin' goes, united we stand.er.I ferget th'rest, but y'know what I mean."  
  
With that, Blackstarr bounced down the hill. Captain Imerilane nodded and watched the brown-furred hare dash down the hill, but a rustle from the shrubs at the right broke her gaze. The Captain slid back into the shadows slowly, watching the shrubs closely. Faintly, dark figures could be made out, watching the patrol closely. A buff, though short, figure was at the head of the squad. Dart had left his bow and quiver of arrows on the hill top so he could avoid damaging them, and Imerilane grabbed them quickly. The officer narrowed her eyes and bent down, slowly bobbing and weaving towards the right, careful to make no sound.  
  
**  
  
Blackstarr approached Major Embaril, who was looking around at his surroundings. He turned to the 'Shadow of Salamandastron' and frowned slightly.  
  
"I don't like the feel of this, young sir. Too quiet."  
  
Blackstarr smiled crookedly, pointed a paw at the rolling and tumbling patrollers and said, "Hah, y'call that too quiet, sah? Anyway, yessers, th'cap'n was thinkin' th'same thing. Said that we should be careful an' not let our guard down, sah."  
  
The Major's head shot up to the top of the hill, expecting to see Captain Imerilane standing there. Embaril quickly dodged out of the way as an arrow shot past, grazing his cheek. Blackstarr turned immediately, eyes gazing around the top of the hill. His paw gripped on the hilt of his rapier and he was about to unsheathe it, but a small snicker set him still.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, longears, lessen y'want yer Major here t'have a missin' 'ead."  
  
A small band of rats immerged from the bushes. Each one wore a malicious grin. With them was a weasel archer, bow set upon string, aimed for Major Embaril's neck. The weasel smirked confidently as he added, "An' I ne'er miss."  
  
A rat, who seemed to be the leader of the band, nodded and pointed a dirty paw at Blackstarr, glaring at him through narrowed yellow eyes.  
  
"Now put th'weapon down an' we won't hurt yer poor Major."  
  
The rest of the patrol had stopped rolling around, and all eyes were on the Major. No hare dared to move, in fear that the archer might make his move. Embaril growled, eyes flickering over to the direction where Blackstarr was.  
  
"Don't do it."  
  
The camouflage expert blinked. He had been on the verge of putting the rapier down. Instead, he kept it by his side as the Major ordered. Even in a perilous situation such as this, listening to the upper officer was important. Until a certain bowstring drew tauter.  
  
"You move another inch wid that blade an' Major longears here is dead rabbits meat."  
  
"Don't put it down."  
  
Blackstarr choked on a sob and turned to face Embaril. The rapier clattered to the ground from the hare's paw.  
  
"I kin't jus' let yer die, Major!"  
  
Embaril Burine Rinteran had raised Blackstarr since he was a babe, his parents slain by searats and whatnot. The Major was like his father, and seeing him almost looking death in the eye was too much for the hare. Sinking to his knees, ears drooping, Blackstarr sighed heavily and ran a paw across his eyes, completely aware of the eyes of his fellow comrades glued on his back. The leader of the band nodded, smiling victoriously.  
  
"Loyalty to the leader, always a nice thing. Cagot, keep that bowstring tight. Cile, go down there and see if y'kin pinch us some valuables. Lord Malavice likes loot. After that, we kin take 'em back t' Malavice, see if'n he wants t' keep 'em as hostages."  
  
Cagot the weasel nodded and cackled slightly, but that was his last. A blue fletched arrow hit him like a thunderbolt, and he fell to the ground, slain, an arrow protruding from his back. The rat leader, whose name was Rotfin, blinked in surprise. He bent down to examine the arrow, which saved his life. Rotfin flinched as another arrow flew above his head, piercing a rat behind him. "Stand still, rat, less y'want t'die."  
  
Lieutenant Frillin couldn't stop letting out a hoot as he recognized the voice.  
  
"Wohoo! Cap'n Immi t'the rescue, wot!"  
  
Captain Imerilane sighed, but kept her eyes on Rotfin, giving him no chance to escape. She addressed the lieutenant with a voice laden with annoyance, but that didn't stop him from leaping about in relief.  
  
"Frillin, you're better when you're quiet. And stop that caperin'. Right then, rat, get yer forces lined up, and be quick about it."  
  
As the disappointed rat and his horde formed a line, the boisterous Frillin began chatting away with Imerilane, as if the vermin weren't even there, a grin as wide as Mossflower spread on his face. "I say, Immi, nice timin', ole gel!"  
  
"Call me Immi agin an' I'll rip yer throat out."  
  
"Harsh words fer a 'beautiful captain,' wot! Hahaha!"  
  
"Shut yer gab, Frillin. Now, rat, I want yer t'march yer crew outer here, quickly now. Still here after ten seconds an' I'm firin'. Dun worry, I ne'er miss either."  
  
The captain didn't even bother to count as Rotfin and his crew fled, but not without a shout from the rat leader.  
  
"This isn't the end, rabbit! We'll be back soon 'nough, there's more o' us, see! There's a whole horde o' us back wid Lord Malavice, hundreds an' hundreds. Y'haven't heard th'last o' Cap'n Rotfin o' Malavice's horde, oh no, jus' you wait! He'll get ye all, an' yore precious mountain too!" Cramber blinked as the vermin disappeared.  
  
"Well that was interestin', wot! That rat don't know it, but we learned a blinkin' amount o' information from him."  
  
Major Embaril nodded and motioned the others to sit down in a small circle.  
  
"Right, Cramber. Their leader is called Malavice, and the rat there was Rotfin. By the way Rotfin said things, Malavice is after Salamandastron. There's a lot of them, that's for sure."  
  
Dart nodded and contributed his share. "The blighters can't be that far away, I think, an' they mus' be experienced, 'cos they were able t'sneak up on us like that an' take us by surprise, wot! Good job Cap'n's serious an' wotnot, else we'd been dead or end up hostage."  
  
Captain Imerilane shrugged modestly. "Well, I'm sure it wouldn't have happened if you all 'adn't started goofin' 'round. Now, wot's our plan, troops?"  
  
Flimipaw supplied them with the answer to the captain's question.  
  
"First, we should get the information to Lord Winterele, so Whirl's going to be gone from the rest of us for a while. While he's on his trip, I think we should try to gather up more information, then get back to the mountain also. What do you all say?"  
  
"Simple but nice, I likes it," Blackstarr said. He had recovered from his little breakdown, and was back to normal again. "Righto, so we'll get yer things ready an' ye'll be off, Whirl. Tell 'em that a large group o' vermin, led by some beast named Malavice, is headin' o'er. We'll be gatherin' more info, then we'll be back soon. Got it?"  
  
Whirl nodded. He had already started packing himself some provisions when he had heard Flimipaw say his name.  
  
"Clear as rain, ole chap. Any last commands afore I go?"  
  
Sergeant Winsah winked and patted the Galloper on the back good-naturedly.  
  
"Tell 'em ne'er t'take the sun fer granted agin, m'laddo. Righto, yer off now. See y'soon, young sir!" Galloper Whirl nodded and waved at everyone, sending each his regards before he sprinted off. Flimipaw waved him off, then once he was out of sight, sighed.  
  
"I hope he gets to the mountain without any trouble."  
  
**  
  
Air raced past Whirl as he ran forward, eyes set above on the peak of Salamandastron. He would be able to make it to his home in another day if he continued to run at that speed and only took short breaks. The Galloper repeated to himself what he was to say to Lord Winterele when he got to Salamandastron, trying to remember exactly what Blackstarr had told him to say.  
  
"M'lud, there's a large group o' Malavice over by vermin heading led. Wait a tick, that's not it. There's a large group o'led heading vermin by over. Agh, memory was ne'er me strong point. Lesse, there's a large group o' vermin led by Malavice and they're heading o'er to Salamandastron. The patrol is gatherin' more jolly info, an' will be back soon. There, that's it. Eeks!"  
  
The hare halted to a stop as he approached a fence of weeds, a few trees around. Taking caution, his ears perked up, picking up the voices that came from the other side of the fence.  
  
"After Malavice an' th'others git here, it's off t'the mountain fer us."  
  
"Aye, th'attack on the mountain can't be held back much longer."  
  
"Th'stoat'll surely lead us t'victory. There's a warlord 'oo knows wot he's doin'."  
  
"Haharr, well said Blackfang. 'Tis fair sailin' after we win th'mountain!"  
  
Whirl clenched his fists in anger, and had half the mind to step into the camp and teach the vermin a thing or two. Still, he pushed the thought out of his mind and backed away from the camp slowly and was about to stroll around the weeds to continue on when a shout reached his ears.  
  
"There, 'tis a bunny from th'mountain!"  
  
Whirl turned and slapped his forehead. The group of vermin had sent out a foraging party, and the party had returned. Soon, Whirl was surrounded by a score of rats, weasels, and whatnot. Adopting a Salamandastron fighting stance, the Galloper grimaced as he faced the group. Each vermin had a smug smile upon their face, seeing as there was only one. However, a volley of arrows made the smile their last. From behind Whirl, a cry rang out and a second volley of arrows followed. The remains of the group bent down and dashed back to their camp, leaving Whirl by himself.  
  
A squirrel dropped from the treetops, a burly male. He wore a simple forest green tunic, most likely to blend in with his surroundings. The squirrel's amber eyes looked over the hare, studying him curiously. Finally, he extended a strong paw, which Whirl shook enthusiastically.  
  
"I'm Birchfire, leader of the Treedance tribe."  
  
Whirl grinned lopsidedly as he replied, "I'm Whirl, Galloper of the Long Patrol."  
  
Birchfire nodded and pointed up at the trees.  
  
"Can you climb?"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
The squirrel chuckled and bounded up a tree with ease, calling down to the hare.  
  
"Can you climb?"  
  
"I can jolly well climb, old lad, but not fast enough to catch up t'you, wot!"  
  
The squirrel nodded and bounced down, landing with ease.  
  
"My tribe's grove is far up ahead, on the path to your home, Salamandastron, I believe. We have heard of your home's troubles and have seen Malavice's large horde. We will aide you most certainly, for against a horde that size, your mountain stands no chance. Now, you are a Galloper, you say? Let's see if you can keep up with a simple treejumper."  
  
With that, the squirrel climbed up the tree again and bounded off from limb to limb. Whirl dashed off after him, trying to keep up and not loose sight of the strange squirrel.  
  
**  
  
Birchfire bounced off from the oak tree he had been sitting on and turned to face the direction he had just came, waiting patiently for Whirl. Finally, the hare Galloper was sighted. He was breathing lightly, though it was plain to see that he was tired. Accepting canteen of water from Birchfire gratefully, the hare took a quick swig.  
  
"Whew, y'sure kin run, old chap. Hard keepin' up, wot!"  
  
The squirrel strolled up ahead, not bothering to reply to the compliment, though the faint reddish color of his cheek indicated that he most certainly heard it.  
  
"Don't drink too much, friend. Follow me."  
  
The hare followed the squirrel, mystified. Birchfire led him to a large cluster of trees with many squirrels about. They all looked up as Birchfire entered. He nodded at them and pointed a paw at Whirl.  
  
"This is Whirl from the mountain Salamandastron. He will be staying with us for a while, and then we will be heading over to Salamandastron to help. Firpine, has the Pridestream been spotted?" A small female squirrel with bright brown eyes nodded and smiled.  
  
"Yes sir. Riversleek's heading over to land, no doubt about it. The old crew will be here soon, including Seekers, who'll be ready to eat us out of our grove and home. Why do you ask?" Birchfire winked at the squirrelmaid as he made his way through the camp, both Firpine and Whirl following him.  
  
"The fire mountain needs all the help it can get, even if it means getting help from that good old pudden-headed riverdog."  
  
**  
  
Riversleek Waterprowl, captain of the vessel Pridestream, stood on deck of his ship, enjoying the evening breeze. A lanky hare was at his side, a light javelin balancing on his paw and a sabre thrust in his belt.  
  
"Been a while since we're seen Birchfire, eh mate?"  
  
Riversleek cuffed the hare's ear playfully as he replied, "Aye, Seekers. He's probably still th'same good ole thick-headed treejumper."  
  
Seekstone Sabreblade Galebreeze, otherwise known as Seekers, chuckled.  
  
"But you're still the same good old pudden-headed riverdog. Hoi, Karisma, how's it going?"  
  
A sturdy harvestmouse was at the stern. Giving the wheel a small turn, she turned her head and winked at the hare roguishly.  
  
"Belay matey, stow the Karisma junk an' call me Kari. It's goin' fine. Smooth sailin', y'know. Ahoy, Thicket, how much further?"  
  
A head peeked down from the ship's mast. It was a squirrel, and his hazel eyes twinkled as he called down to the creatures on the deck.  
  
"Not far, mate. Th'latest we'll git there is dawn. Think they'll welcome us, mate?"  
  
Seekers rubbed his paws together in anticipation and nodded eagerly.  
  
"They'll welcome us all right, mate. Never knew Birchfire not to. But I just hope they welcome us with vittles!" 


	3. Allies

Part Three: Allies  
  
Whirl, Birchfire, and Firpine sat on the beach, facing the sea. The sun had not risen yet; it was a while before dawn. The hare was still rubbing sleep from his eyes, and covered up a yawn as he spoke.  
  
"Why did we have t'git up so early, old chap?"  
  
The squirrel tribe leader pointed a paw at the sea and a large, massive figure approaching, never once turning to Whirl as he responded, "Pridestream. Riversleek and his crew are coming." As if on cue, there was a shout from the ship.  
  
"Ahoy, Birchfire! Haven't seen yer grubby ole face in a while. Me mate Seekers wants t'know if'n ye got vittles t'spare."  
  
Firpine giggled and waved wildly at the ship, hoping to be seen by one of the ship's crew. "Depends, Riversleek. How hungry is he?"  
  
Loud laughter greeted this comment about the hare's appetite, and Thicket's head could be seen peeking over the ship's rail, grinning at the three on the shore.  
  
"Oh, his hunger's ripe, it is. Say, is that Miz Brighteyes? Firpine, good t'see ye agin!"  
  
The vessel Pridestream finally docked at the shore. The ship's crew poured out and was greeted heartily by the two squirrels.  
  
"Riversleek Waterprowl, you old pudden-headed riverdog, good to see you again!"  
  
"Birchfire Treedance, ain't see you in a while, y'ole thick-headed treejumper!"  
  
"Nice t'see yer pretty face agin, Miz Brighteyes."  
  
"Call me by my real name, Thicket, or I'll start calling you Sir Twinkealot. Anyway, nice to see you again!"  
  
"Seekers, how's the old appetite?"  
  
"Oh, it's fine, Birchfire, 'cept right now, it's a bit hungry!"  
  
"Karisma! How have you been?"  
  
"I'm fine, thankee. But I've said it once an' I say it agin. Stow the Karisma an' call me Kari, Firpine, or I'll start calling you Miz Brighteyes too!"  
  
Whirl strolled up to Birchfire and tapped him on the shoulder politely.  
  
"Er, 'scuse me old chap, but would y'mind introducin' me?"  
  
The squirrel blinked, then nodded, finally remembering that Whirl and the Pridestream's crew hadn't met.  
  
"Everyone, this is Whirl. He's from the mountain Salamandastron, which I'm sure you all have heard of. I'll get into details later. Whirl, the ugly, grubby, pudden-headed excuse for a riverdog there is Riversleek Waterprowl, captain of the ship. The squirrel who's flirting and chatting away with Firpine over there is Thicket."  
  
Thicket immediately turned scarlet red beneath his fur, but Birchfire didn't seem to notice and continued on.  
  
"The hungry hare over there is Seekstone Sabreblade Galebreeze, mostly called Seekers. Karisma, or Kari, is the tough looking mousemaid you see. The otter there with the pike is Dropflint, or Flint for short, Riversleek's sister. And the mouse-"  
  
Birchfire blinked. There were thirty-four creatures that sailed aboard the Pridestream. Introducing them all to Whirl could take a while. Riversleek immediately read his friend's somewhat disappointed face and took charge.  
  
"Right mates, we'll have to finish this some other time. To th'grove, e'erybeast. Lead on, Birchfire." The squirrel threw Riversleek a grateful look and began strolling ahead, Firpine following close in his wake. Seekers grinned and rubbed his paws together in the same manner he had done aboard the ship.  
  
"Finally, vittles!"  
  
**  
  
Dart the hare groaned as the paw shook him a bit roughly. He tried to brush it away and continue on with his sleep, but the paw was extremely determined and kept at it. Finally, the Long Patroller peeked open his eyes and tried to get them in focus. Hovering over him was Captain Imerilane, and it was her paw that was shaking him. Sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes groggily, he spoke to her, his voice heavy and tired.  
  
"Wot is it, cap'n? Not e'en dawn yet. Need me sleep, I do, wot."  
  
With that, the hare fell back down for another few precious moments of sleep, only to be pulled back up by the persistent Imerilane.  
  
"Git up, Dart. We have a liddle sneakin' an' spyin' t'do afore the vermin wake up. 'Ere now, you're the scout. Aren't ye supposed t'be alert an' all that?"  
  
Dart bounded up from the ground, now that his reputation was at stake. He folded up his sleeping sheet before stretching and grinning at the Captain.  
  
"Righto now, marm. We're goin' t'spy on th'vermin, y'say? Spiffin'! I'm right alert, I am, wot! Let's get-"  
  
The garrulous hare found the same paw that woke him now covering his mouth.  
  
"Shush, y'great bit blabbermouth! Wid that voice o'yers, I wouldn't be surprised if'n th'vermin 'ear you from miles away."  
  
"Sorry marm, now kin y'please remove yer paw from my mouth?" Dart asked, though since his mouth was covered, it came out more like, "Mhmph fmphm, phm pfmhp fphm mpfh pmhpfnh phmohph?"  
  
Imerilane stared at Dart blankly, trying to translate what he had said, then finally realized her paw was still covering the spy's mouth and dropped it immediately.  
  
"Sorry there. Right, we're all. Left a note fer th'Patrol. Come on, Dart, let's move out."  
  
The captain disappeared into the shadows, followed closely by Dart. Bobbing and weaving, the two Long Patrollers made their way to the vermin camp.  
  
**  
  
It was around a half an hour after dawn when the first Long Patroller awoke. Frillin rubbed his eyes sleepily and was about to turn around for another doze. The lieutenant was about to do so when his footpaw kicked out and brushed pass something. The officer frowned and sat up, slightly irritated that he had to stay away. Grabbing the object so he could get the investigating over with and get some sleep, the hare found that it was a piece of parchment. In the dull light of dawn, he could read out what it said.  
  
Gone to spy on vermin. Dart is with me. Be back no later than noon. Frillin, don't eat my breakfast. I'm warning you. Don't.  
  
-Imerilane  
  
Frillin rubbed his paws together. Imerilane and Dart were in no trouble, they were good fighters and could take care of themselves. The lieutenant gave no second thought about them getting hurt. A small, mischievous smile crept onto the hare's face as he re-read the note.  
  
"Don't eat yer brekkers, eh? Well, y'ne'er said please!"  
  
**  
  
Her breakfast was the last thing on her mind at the moment, though. Captain Imerilane was too busy studying a sleeping vermin horde. She turned to Dart, who was staring intently at the vermin also.  
  
"How many do y'reckon there are?"  
  
Dart began to move his paw about, attempting to count all the sleeping hordebeasts. Giving up quite soon, he turned to the Captain and shook his head wearily.  
  
"Too many o'the blighters, marm.cap'n.marm. But I'd guess there's 'bout one thousand or more o'em, wot!"  
  
Imerilane was already on the move, nodded as she roamed around the camp, viewing it from every angle as she muttered to herself.  
  
"Well fed, well stocked too. Good ammunition, nice uniforms."  
  
Whirling around, the officer turned and headed off in the direction they had came, motioning to Dart to follow. The walked on in silence, until the captain turned to the Long Patrol spy expert, asking a most odd question.  
  
"Wot do y'think o' that lot back thar?"  
  
Dart blinked in surprise. Not used to being asked those type of questions, the hare shuffled his footpaws as he replied, not looking at Imerilane once.  
  
"I think they'll be a tough lot t'fight off if'n they wants t'take Salamandastron, marm."  
  
Imerilane sighed drearily and grabbed Dart's paw, running back towards the camp as she voiced her thoughts and worries to the attentive Long Patrollers.  
  
" Exactly, Dart. An' thar's a lot o'em. So th'mountain will need some 'elp fightin' them off."  
  
Dart nodded thoughtfully, then winked at the Captain, hoping to ease her mind.  
  
"S'okay, Cap'n. Once Whirl reports t'Lud Winterele, I'm sure th'lud will send some blinkin' chaps out t'find allies, wot!"  
  
**  
  
Birchfire, Whirl, Firpine, Riversleek, Seekers, Kari, and Thicket sat around the large tree stump. The otter captain stroked his whiskers absently as he listened to Birchfire explain about Salamandastron's situation. After the squirrel tribe leader finished, he spoke up.  
  
"So mate, lemme get this straight. Th'mountain's in trouble, an' you want us t'help them 'cos y'know that the hares are outnumbered?"  
  
A slight blush crept up to Birchfire's cheeks as Riversleek smirked. He quickly added, "My tribe is helping too. Anyway, the hares and the badger lord are outnumbered seven to ten, so if we help them, we could boost their number up by.let's see, around one and a half hundred."  
  
Riversleek shrugged casually and attempted to sit back, forgetting that there was nothing behind him to lean against. He fell to the ground and got up quickly, chuckling nervously.  
  
"I meant t'do that. Anyway, mate, why should we help? Th'mountain's business is no business o' ours."  
  
A wave of murmurs swept over as the members of Riversleek's crew as they began to whisper in agreement. Birchfire and Firpine were a bit taken aback, and were lost for words. Whirl, on the other hand, was not. He jumped up from the ground and slammed his paw onto the tree stump, then withdrew his stinging paw and winced. He cringed and shook his paw as every pair of eyes turned to him. Once his paw was feeling a bit better, he began.  
  
"If, wot's 'is name, Malavice, yes that was it, if he manages t'blinkin' well take o'er Salamandastron, then he'll basically be takin' o'er th'whole coast. If'n they kin bally well take o'er my home, then they kin bally well take o'er yours, wot! Salamandastron's the one reason corsairs dun come floodin' these shores an' destroyin' e'erything in sight. If th'mountain's taken o'er, this whole shore is doomed, includin' Birchfire's tribe here. Then yer crew won't be able t'dock here anymore widout bein' killed in a blink o' an eye, an'-"  
  
"Okay!" Riversleek chuckled heartily. "Thats enough, longears. I was jus' jestin' wid yer!" Kari frowned, paws akimbo. She stood up and stretched.  
  
"Really? We thought ye weren't. Ah well, don't matter anyway. So now, if'n this long meetin's done, I'm goin' t'go raid th'kitchens, or wote'er you cook yer food in. Famished t'the bone, I am." Birchfire nodded and stood up, soon followed by everyone else.  
  
"Right, we set off this afternoon. We'll get there at sunset."  
  
Seekers laughed and bounded off after the mousemaid, calling out behind his shoulder, "See you all later. Oi, Kari, wait for me! By Jove, you can't raid the kitchens without me!"  
  
**  
  
The whole Long Patrol was awake when Dart and Imerilane crept into the camp. The captain nodded at them respectfully and turned to Blackstarr expectantly.  
  
"I'm dreadfully hungry, young sah. Do you 'ave anything t'spare?"  
  
The camouflage expert shook his head despairingly and pointed a paw at Frillin, saying, "Sorry Cap'n. But th'lieutenant stole yer share o'brekkers an' scoffed up 'is own, too. Awfully sorry, but y'll jus' have t'wait till lunch!"  
  
Lieutenant Frillin smirked as he saw Imerilane glaring at him with mock venom. But a tiny part of his brain began nagging him that it was not all fake. Shrugging with feigned casualness, he protested, "I say, cap'n, it was only a honey scone, wot! Oh, an' a few berry tarts, along wid a small chunk o' woodland cheese. I also-"  
  
Frillin came out of his babbling to see the captain place her paws on he hips, one placed a bit too close to her dirk for the hare's liking. Gulping nervously, the lieutenant shut up. Dart sighed and took Imerilane's paw, trying to lead her away from Frillin. In his other paw were his own provisions. "Here cap'n, y'kin have me share o'bally food. I'm not really hungry, doncha know. But I tell yer wot, marm, I'm sure Lud Winterele won't appreciate one less blinkin' offisah when we get back, wot!"  
  
With one last glare, the captain stomped off. Major Embaril shot Frillin a warning glance before following Dart and Imerilane. The three began discussing Malavice's horde. After Dart and the captain had finished sharing the gained information with the major, the three approached the rest of the Patrol. Embaril nodded and pointed at the distant peak of Salamandastron.  
  
"Come on, troops, pack it up. We're heading over to Salamandastron."  
  
**  
  
Dropflint stuffed her right paw into her mouth to keep from bursting into laughter. Kari and a well-built but cheeky mouse named Lumir were doing an imitation of Firpine and Thicket, exaggerating things immensely. The two squirrels, unaware of what was going on behind them, continued walking and chatting. The two mice, however, were doing it a bit differently. Kari fluttered her eyelashes outrageously as Lumir pasted a big, goofy smile onto his face. The two mice held paws as they walked with the rest of the large group, earning a few snickers and smirks from the others. Kari and Lumir mimicked Firpine and Thicket's every move, adding in a few steps of their own. Riversleek, who had been walking in front, turned his head as more giggled and titters were heard. When he caught sight of Firpine, Thicket, Kari, and Lumir, he roared out with laughter. The whole group stopped walking, and the ones in front of the two squirrels and mice turned their heads. Kari and Lumir both turned a light crimson color, then both pointed a paw at Firpine and Thicket, shouting out in unison.  
  
"We were mimicking them!"  
  
Birchfire blinked, and looked from the mice to the squirrels. Stifling a chuckle, the squirrel chieftain continued his stride, shaking with suppressed laughter. Riversleek followed his friend's example, but then turned around to reprimand the four, but the genuine smile on his face made it known that he was joking.  
  
"No more o' that, y'hear? No more flirtin' wid each other, mimickin' each other, battin' eyelashes, or smilin' in stupid ways. Now move for'ard!"  
  
The large mass of creatures did move forward, but for the rest of the way, Firpine and Thicket made sure that Kari and Lumir were always in front of them.  
  
**  
  
The sun was about to set when Salamandastron came into full view. Whirl whooped loudly and dashed forward, eager to reach his beloved home. Shaking his head, Birchfire continued on at his natural pace, but stopped and blinked as Seekers dashed past also, following the Long Patrol Galloper. Soon, Kari and Lumir ran off also, their imitating game forgotten. The squirrel tribe leader sighed and quickened his pace by a considerable amount until he was almost jogging. "Don't know why they're in such a hurry. It's just another step to war."  
  
**  
  
Whirl waved wildly as Lord Winterele loomed out of the mountain. The badger was smaller than most, but none the less bold. His sharp ginger eyes, on the other hand, were a considerable large size. Across his back was strapped a broadsword, just the right size for the short badger. Though only clothed in a simple green and brown tunic, Winterele had a sort of noble air about him. Catching sight of the jumping and flailing Galloper, the badger ambled towards him, a small slight creased into his features.  
  
"Well, Galloper Whirl, nice of you to return. I take it you have information?"  
  
Whirl nodded furiously and motioned to the Treedance tribe and Riversleek's crew.  
  
"Yep, an' reinforcements too!"  
  
Winterele nodded slowly, studying the creatures behind the hare. Birchfire's squirrels were standing straight to attention, and although Riversleek's crew was goofing around, the badger knew they were fighters. Nodding in satisfaction, the Badger Lord began sauntering back into the mountain, motioning to the large group to follow.  
  
"Very good, Whirl. Come, we will go inside and talk." 


	4. Preperations

Part Four: Preparations  
  
Lord Winterele raised an eyebrow as a large flood of words greeted him in his bed chamber. Holding up a paw for silence, he nodded at the fidgety Galloper. "Start over please, Diltherwhirl Dalerunn. And slower too, mind you."  
  
Whirl gulped nervously. The use of his full name frightened him a bit. Taking a seat, the hare started over again.  
  
"A large group o' bally vermin is headin' o'er, sah. Leader is a flippin' chap named Malavice. Dunno wot jolly species he is, though." After he had said that, the galloper began to tell him about his journey, starting with the rain and ending with when he had dashed over to Salamandastron. Winterele listened intently throughout the whole thing, then nodded slowly after Whirl had finished.  
  
"I hope Embaril and the rest of the Patrol aren't very far away. How large did you say this horde was?"  
  
The Galloper shrugged sullenly and sank into his chair. "I dunno, m'lud. Major Embaril an' th'rest o' th'bally patrol were goin' t'gather the details after I left t'blinkin' well inform you, wot! They should arrive soon, but I dunno when exactly."  
  
The badger lord sighed and closed his eyes, mumbling to himself, "I knew this day would come." Blinking the surprise, the hare tilted his head to the right slightly, gazing at Winterele in confusion. "Wot, sah? Something the matter?"  
  
The badger blinked also, then shook his head in a somewhat sad manner.  
  
"No, nothing. Or at least, nothing for you to worry about. Tell your friends, Riversleek and Birchfire, was it? Well, tell them that I will be with them in a moment. I just need some time to think."  
  
Winterele's voice trailed off and he gained a far away look in his eyes. Whirl cast him a worried look, then stepped out of the room quietly, pondering over the actions of his badger lord.  
  
**  
  
The sun was setting, giving the sky a purplish glow. Captain Imerilane placed a footpaw upon a boulder and scanned the horizon until her bright eyes rested on a large formidable figure further up. Tilting her head so she was facing the major, the hare flashed a brief smile.  
  
"Salamandastron not far ahead. We'll get there by nightfall."  
  
Major Embaril nodded curtly, then turned to the rest of the patrol and called out, "Take a break, you all. You deserve a rest."  
  
Lieutenant Frillin bounded over to the rock Imerilane was sitting on and held out a canteen of water. The captain looked up at him in mild curiosity, then raised an eyebrow uncertainly. Frillin grinned roguishly and shook his head.  
  
"Ah, dun worry, Immi m'gel, s'not poison. S' paying back fer yer brekkers."  
  
The hare took the canteen and took a swig from it, then gave Frillin a playful shove, a sign that showed she forgave him.  
  
Cramber and Dart sat together nearby. The two close friends were discussing the current predicament of Salamandastron, conversing in low tones.  
  
"D'you think Whirl's made it t' the mountain, ole chap?"  
  
Dart snorted. "Course he has. He's Whirl fer goodness sake, wot! Me real question is, kin we really defeat .erm.Wotsisface's horde? Blinkin' big 'un, if'n y'ask me."  
  
Cramber looked up from the ground, his gaze lingering on the distant mountain of Salamandastron.  
  
"Oh aye, we'll pull through somehow. Winterele'll think o' a bally way. Never knew th'lud not to."  
  
**  
  
In the forge chamber of Lord Winterele, a small collection of hares, squirrels, and crewbeasts from the Pridestream sat about, chattering amiably. The Salamandastron hares were getting to know those of the Treedance tribe, and there was much snickering from the Pridestream as the crewbeasts endlessly tormented Thicket about Firpine. The young squirrel would merely glower at them, but that did far less than stop them.  
  
"I say, mate, wot happened to your fur? You just turned twenty shades of red!"  
  
Thicket shot Lumir a wicked glance and smirked. "You turned even redder when Riversleek caught you'n'Kari foolin' 'round!"  
  
Suddenly, the tables were turned. Kari and Lumir were bombarded with sniggers, hoots, and smirks. The mousemaid glared at Thicket and whapped his ear while Lumir pointed a shaking paw at him and wailed out with mock horror, "Eviiiilll!"  
  
This sent the crew into further laughter, but all sound was immediately stopped when Winterele entered the forge room. Casting Riversleek's crew an odd glance, who all smiled sheepishly in response, and took a seat.  
  
"Now, I believe you all know what I called you in here for. Not to laugh and joke, not to scream or wail, but to discuss the horde on it's way to Salamandastron."  
  
Lumir sunk deeper into his seat as he saw a few glance his way at the word 'wail,' but the badger lord took no notice.  
  
"First, I would like to thank the Treedance and Pridestream for willingly helping Salamandastron in this situation."  
  
A loud chorus of thanks from the hares greeted the squirrels' and crewbeasts' ears. Once the voices had died down, Winterele continued.  
  
"Now back to business. Until Major Embaril arrives with the information he and the Long Patrol have gathered, we will not know what their numbers are and etcetera. But we can still make plans. I'm thinking that if we can surround the stoat's forces, it will come as an advantage to us. Any disagreements?"  
  
Seeing that no beast protested, the badger said, "Good. Now, when we meet Malavice on the battlefield and the battle ensues, I want our forces to break into three flanks. Two will circle around the horde, surrounding them on the other end and pressing them back towards Salamandastron, where the third flank will meet them. Each flank will be controlled by a certain leader here. The first flank will consist of the Treedance tribe, led by Birchfire, and the second will be the Pridestream crew, it's leader being Riversleek. And the third, the fighting hares of Salamandastron will be led by myself and Major Embaril, should he return."  
  
A silence followed this, consisting of nodding, shrugs, and simple gestures of agreement. Nodding in satisfaction, Winterele gave a small flick of his paw in a simple gesture. "Thank you all. Dismissed."  
  
**  
  
As Captain Imerilane had estimated, the Long Patrol arrived at Salamandastron after the sun had set and was greeted by an overly excited Whirl and a large mass of creatures whom they did not know. Introductions were made, battle plans were discussed, and a certain lieutenant was constantly shoved by a certain captain. The Galloper, much happy to see his companions again after a short while away from them, chattered endlessly to a group of tired and well worn hares. It was only when Flimipaw could no longer suppress a yawn that Whirl finally realized how tired the patrol was. Instantly apologetic, he led them to their bunks, though his talking still had not ceased. Heran, the head cook of Salamandastron, basically had to lead the young galloper to a kitchen full of damson pudding in order to stop him from speaking excitedly.  
  
It was near midnight when Major Embaril retired to his bunk. Nearby, his comrades and fellow patrollers slept soundly, with an emphasis on 'soundly.' At the sound of her commanding officer's return, Imerilane woke groggily. The captain had never been a heavy sleeper, and that day was certainly not an exception. Peering at the major through half closed eyes, she murmured sleepily, "Wot did th' lord say, sah?"  
  
"Battle."  
  
Embaril's short but meaning filled word brought uneasiness to the Long Patrol captain. Still, she shrugged it off. She would deal with it in the morning. The Major certainly did not have enough energy to talk about it, anyway. Falling back onto her pillow, Imerilane buried her face into the soft fabric and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 


End file.
